


Прощай, прощай, а разойтись нет мочи...

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Это сборник "последних" драбблов и мини по Реборну. Вряд ли я напишу по нему еще что-то большое - но всякие мелочи иногда лезут в голову по старой памяти. Чтобы не постить каждый текст отдельно, буду их складывать сюда - если они вообще еще будут.





	1. Нянечка

С новой нянечкой что-то было не так.  
На вид совершенно обыкновенная, в джинсах и футболке, с собранными в хвост волосами, она сидела на кухне и грызла бабушкино печенье — с таким видом, будто оно и правда было вкусное. Бабушка сидела напротив нее, подливала чай и говорила — тоже обыкновенные вещи. Он хороший мальчик, только немного нервный. Всего боится, выдумывает чудовищ. Если совсем разнервничается, вот таблетки, не больше двух за раз.  
Бабушка всем так говорила.  
Новая нянечка кивала и хрустела печеньем.  
Фран сидел на полу возле кухни, там, где коридор делал поворот и можно было выглядывать из-за угла. Он тоже всегда так делал: присматривался заранее.  
Бабушка в очередной раз повторила, что вернется утром, потому что партия в бридж с подругами наверняка затянется надолго, и вы знаете, как это бывает, и не забудьте уложить его не позже десяти, а если уж что случится, обязательно мне позвоните.  
Конечно, сказала новая нянечка с набитым ртом. Обязательно. Можете даже не сомневаться.  
Они все так говорили. Но все же с этой что-то было не так. Не запах — Фран потянул носом, стараясь не шуметь. Не внешний вид — абсолютно непримечательный. В ней как будто чего-то не хватало. Или наоборот, было что-то лишнее.  
Я запамятовала, как вас зовут, сказала бабушка. Нянечка ответила: Мишель. И тут Фран понял: ее зовут не так.  
Он не смог бы сказать, откуда пришла уверенность — но она была, и с ней надо было что-то делать.  
Можно было выйти и сказать бабушке. Бабушка бы послушала. Была бы недовольна, но послушала: она же знала, на что Фран способен. И потом бы все вышло не совсем как обычно, но тоже довольно предсказуемо. Фран поковырял пальцем обои и решил выждать. Присмотреться. Может быть, спросить потом, когда бабушки не будет дома. Может быть, нянечка скрывает что-нибудь интересное. 

Потом бабушка начала собираться. Показала Мишель, где что: еда Франа, ключи на всякий случай, всякие салфетки, игрушки, что еще может понадобиться. Как будто все это правда могло понадобиться. Потом она одевалась у себя, а Фран сидел в гостиной и читал — перелистывал страницу за страницей под внимательным взглядом Мишель. Она молчала, не пыталась с ним сразу же подружиться — как многие из них — и Фран тоже молчал. Ждал, пока бабушка уйдет.  
Потом бабушка вышла, огромная, величественная и в шляпе, сказала Мишель: я уверена, что вы справитесь, сказала Франу: веди себя хорошо и помни, о чем мы договаривались, — еще бы он не помнил. Вышла из дому, села в машину и уехала.  
— Даже не помашешь вслед? — спросила Мишель, закрыв за ней дверь. Постояла у двери, глядя сквозь разделенное на ромбы стекло, как бабушкина машина выезжает со двора. Фран подумал и решил, что тянуть время незачем. Чем быстрее он справится, тем дольше побудет в одиночестве. Только надо не забыть спросить, как Мишель зовут на самом деле.  
Стены задрожали, осыпая с обоев блеклые лохматые цветы, и двинулись к центру комнаты. Дверное стекло задребезжало под пальцами Мишель и рассыпалось осколками. Фран ждал реакции — почти даже с нетерпением. Реакция могла быть двух видов: нянечка могла спросить, что происходит, решить, что это землетрясение или что-то в этом роде, и попытаться Франа спасти. Это была бы хорошая реакция, один раз Фран даже заигрался и прятался в подвале с одной из нянечек почти до полуночи, пока над ними грохотало и гремело, а нянечка дрожащим голосом объясняла Франу про третью мировую войну.  
Или она могла заорать, это было бы скучно, зато бы закончилось побыстрее.  
Мишель даже не вздрогнула. Потрогала указательным пальцем раму дверного стекла — и осколки вернулись на место сверкающим всплеском, стены дрогнули и замерли, цветы вновь прилипли к обоям.  
— Ну, — сказала Мишель и развернулась, улыбаясь и щуря один глаз, — и во что же мы с тобой будем играть дальше?  
Плохо стараешься, представил Фран недовольный бабушкин голос, а знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто плохо старается? — и уронил на Мишель потолок, зажмурившись от напряжения.  
Когда он открыл глаза, люстра покачивалась у Мишель над плечом, позвякивая бурыми бронзовыми цепочками.  
— Неплохо, — сказала Мишель, — тебе ведь сколько? Шесть, да? Очень даже неплохо. Но недостаточно.  
Потолок взмыл на свое место, на Франа осыпалась густой метелью побелка. Фран попытался ее стряхнуть, но белая пыль, казалось, немедленно въелась в одежду и тыльную сторону ладоней.  
— Ну давай, — сказала Мишель с нетерпением. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты это не умеешь.  
Пыль загорелась.  
Фран вскрикнул — и, наверное, от ужаса понял, что можно придумать прямо над собой ведро воды, это должно помочь.  
Это помогло, только теперь он был мокрый. И диван рядом с ним тоже. И ковер на полу. И воды была полная гостиная, по полу бежали маленькие волны, захлестывая ножки кресел. Этого Фран совершенно точно не делал.  
Таблетки, вспомнил Фран, таблетки в блюдце на кухонном столе. С ними он точно справится, и тогда бабушка не будет ругаться.  
Он спрыгнул с дивана и метнулся в коридор, расплескивая воду.  
Мишель оказалась на кухне раньше него, сгребла таблетки с блюдца и сломала одну. Понюхала и скривилась.  
— Ну конечно, — сказала она, пока Фран смотрел на нее в тоскливом безнадежном отчаянии, — что бы еще это могло быть. Как ты еще жив на этой дряни.  
Фран понял, что пора отступать.  
Далеко уйти не получилось: стремительным, неуловимым движением вдоль него по стене коридора скользнул толстый зеленый стебель, обвил за плечи, покачал перед носом бело-розовым цветком — будто пальцем погрозил.  
— Постой спокойно, — сказала Мишель. — Все уже понятно, так что закончим с этим по-быстрому.  
Она меня убьет, подумал Фран. Бабушка всегда говорила: то, с чем ты не сможешь справиться, убьет тебя, запомни это.  
Он ждал, что у Мишель появится в руках пистолет, или что-нибудь острое, или, например, молоток — но вместо этого она полезла в карман джинсов и достала телефон. Покосилась на листок на кухонном столе и начала тыкать в кнопки.  
— Не надо, — просипел Фран, и стебель сдавил его сильнее. — Она меня… и вас…  
— Ага, как же, — сказала Мишель, и ее лицо вдруг искривилось злобной, почти жуткой гримасой. — Пусть попробует.  
Цветок на конце стебля запечатал Франу рот.  
— Извините, — сказала Мишель в трубку весело и беспечно, — но у нас тут небольшие неприятности.  
Потом она слушала призрачный голос в трубке — Фран был уверен, что бабушка советует ей справляться самой; однажды одной твердолобой нянечке удалось добраться до телефона, и бабушка говорила с ней и успокаивала, а Фран тем временем пытался придумать, что бы еще сделать, но тогда ему было только четыре.  
— Вы не понимаете, — сказала вдруг Мишель, улыбаясь и постукивая пальцами по краю стола. — Он мне ничем не угрожает. Но если вы не приедете через четверть часа, я его убью. 

Бабушка приехала.  
Ворвалась в дом, хлопнув дверью, простучала каблуками по коридору — и в кухонной арке остановилась, словно налетела на преграду. Фран сидел за столом, по-прежнему опутанный лианой, а Мишель сидела напротив и грызла остатки печенья, запивая остывшим чаем. Бабушка открыла рот, но сказать ничего не успела: Мишель начала меняться. Она текла и мерцала, рассыпаясь на искры, расползаясь синими струйками — Фран так не умел и даже позавидовал. Когда бабушка моргнула, Мишель уже была совсем другой. Другим.  
— Вы думали, я вас не найду? — сказал человек, сидевший за столом напротив Франа, и засмеялся. Это был плохой смех, совсем не веселый. — Вы думали, вы просто спрячетесь, подберете одаренного ребенка и сделаете из него еще одно чудовище?  
— Ты… — выдавила бабушка так, будто ее горло тоже сжимал стебель.  
— По крайней мере, лаборатории у вас уже не было, — сказал человек и встал. — Только химия. За которой вы тогда и ездили, вот ведь повезло, а?  
Бабушка затрясла головой, дернулась, словно пытаясь отступить, но осталась на месте. Посмотрела на Франа — и Фран вдруг увидел, что она очень старая и совсем не страшная. Наверное, ее должно быть жалко, подумал он.  
В руках у человека ниоткуда возникло оружие, черное с серебром, трехзубое, наверняка острое — и в бабушкиных глазах заплескался ужас. Фран видел такой у нянечек. Он подумал, что не помешало бы зажмуриться, но не стал — и смотрел, как все произошло: быстро и почти без крови.  
То, что державший его стебель исчез, он заметил не сразу.  
— Пойдешь со мной? — спросил человек и разжал стиснутую на древке ладонь. Оружие пропало. — Или хочешь в приют, пугать несчастных сироток и пить успокоительное?  
Фран слез со стула и подошел, обойдя бабушку.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он то, что хотел спросить с самого начала. Человек назвался. Фран покатал звуки непривычного имени во рту, как леденцы. Уточнил:  
— Ты меня не убьешь?  
— Разве что случайно, — пожал плечами его новый опекун и рассмеялся снова.  
Теперь его смех Франу понравился.


	2. Потом они подрались

Что-то не так, думает Цуна, окидывая взглядом лужайку перед особняком. Скверное предчувствие прохладным ветром пробегается по шее, заставляет взглядом нашаривать своих, одного за другим. Первым на глаза попадается Гокудера, он всегда где-нибудь рядом. Сейчас он, кажется, собирается устроить свой собственный фейерверк, не дождавшись официального. Цуна видит, как в руках Гокудеры мелькают, словно игрушки жонглера, динамитные шашки, и улыбается в ответ на быстрый короткий взгляд, спрашивающий: все в порядке, Десятый?  
Улыбка Цуны говорит: не знаю, но пока беспокоиться рано. Гокудера кивает и вновь обращает внимание на собравшихся вокруг зрителей. Ямамото там же, широко улыбается, покачивая в ладони бокал с просекко, и смотрит, как двигаются руки Гокудеры. Здесь все хорошо.  
Рёхей чуть дальше, возле стола, сосредоточенно передвигает по скатерти оливки, рассказывая что-то Луссурии — наверное, про очередной свой бой. Взгляда Цуны он почти не замечает; если бы этот взгляд был другим, если бы в нем была просьба о помощи — Рёхей наверняка заметил бы, думает Цуна.   
Ламбо сидит в плетеном кресле, играет со своим телефоном, в другой руке держа пина коладу, из которой на траву уже вывалился зонтик. Хром, наверное, в беседке с остальными девушками, у них то ли заговор, то ли обсуждение предстоящей пижамной вечеринки. Цуна несколько секунд присматривается, видит наконец, как то появляется, то исчезает между вечерними прическами Кёко и Бьянки высоко заколотый хохолок Хром, и понимает: нет ни Хибари, ни Мукуро.  
Во всей этой толпе смокингов и вечерних платьев, между столами с закусками и официантами с шампанским, возле цветника или в тени апельсиновых деревьев — их не видно нигде.  
Этого следовало ожидать, думает Цуна. Вздыхает, качает головой в ответ на очередной вопросительный взгляд Гокудеры и идет в дом.

Предчувствие ведет его по коридорам, мимо главной гостиной, мимо библиотеки, по лестнице на второй этаж, в гостевые комнаты. Цуна стучит в приоткрытую дверь, толкает ее, не дождавшись ответа, и застывает на пороге. Мукуро как будто не замечает его - он стоит спиной к двери и ловит зажатым в пальцах осколком зеркала иллюзорные солнечные блики - но, помедлив, все же говорит:  
— А, это ты, Савада Цунаёси. Мы что, слишком сильно шумели?  
Цуна входит в маленькую гостиную и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Под ботинками похрустывают обломки и осколки — дерево, хрусталь и фарфор, что-то стеклянное; шуршат листы разорванных, выпотрошенных книг, тихо поскрипывает начинка дивана и кресел: лохмотья обивки и торчащие наружу пружины делают их похожими на уродливые цветы. Капли крови и обрывки белой ткани Цуна аккуратно обходит, едва не наступает в рассыпанный, перемешавшийся с осколками хрусталя виноград, перешагивает раскатившиеся по полу апельсины.  
Вокруг Мукуро — невозмутимого, безупречно красивого в своем смокинге — плывет, как сигаретный дым, пламя Тумана. Но Цуна смотрит сквозь Туман и видит разбитые губы и ссадину на скуле, окровавленную, разорванную рубашку, болтающийся на шее скрученной веревкой галстук, торчащую из-под рукава манжету с сорванной запонкой, еле заметные на черной ткани пятна - вероятно, тоже кровь.  
— Где Хибари? — спрашивает он, и Мукуро закатывает глаза, бросая осколок на пол:  
— Ты нашел, о ком волноваться. Это вино?   
Он делает шаг навстречу, отчего холодок на шее превращается в ледяной иней, и вытаскивает из пальцев Цуны бокал, который тот зачем-то принес с собой, пойдя в дом. Делает глоток и кривится:   
— Пресвятая дева, как сказал бы наш всеобщий друг Каваллоне. Пошлейший мускат, Савада Цунаёси? Здесь, на родине барбареско?  
Цуна не дает сбить себя с толку.  
— Что здесь произошло?  
— О, — говорит Мукуро и слизывает с губ разбавленную вином кровь. — Просто мы с Кёей давно не виделись. Ничего особенного, Цунаёси, и уж тем более ничего нового.  
Цуна рад бы поверить — но Хибари в гостиной нет, и Цуна не знает, что с ним. Он собирается спросить еще раз — так, чтобы на этот раз Мукуро ответил, — но Мукуро успевает раньше.  
— Полагаю, что с Хибари Кёей все в порядке, — говорит он рассеянно и машет рукой в сторону плотно закрытой двери в спальню. Цуна только теперь замечает, что на Мукуро нет перчаток, а на запястьях проступают темные синяки. — Может быть, пара царапин. Просто он отдыхает. Знаешь, джет-лаг может свалить с ног даже такого, как он. Сказал, когда ты придешь, передать тебе — ты знаешь, что будет, если его разбудить. Хочешь проверить?..  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, указывает бокалом на стену:  
— Это зеркало было тебе дорого, Цунаёси?  
— Нет, — машинально говорит Цуна, глядя на перекошенную, разбитую деревянную раму, из которой осыпались на столик под ней и на пол вокруг острые осколки. Вопрос о том, можно ли сейчас верить Мукуро на слово, тревожит куда сильнее, чем судьба зеркала. — Но кажется, ему было лет двести.  
— Какая рухлядь, — пожимает плечами Мукуро. — То-то оно и разбилось. Видишь ли, мы немного увлеклись…  
— Вижу, — соглашается Цуна, и Мукуро улыбается по-детски безмятежно, тоже обводя взглядом комнату.  
— Да, — говорит он, — сложно не заметить. Трезубцем так легко зацепить обивку, и еще эти его шипы на тонфах… Неудачная у тебя тут мебель.  
Мукуро опять облизывает губы, трогает их кончиками пальцев. Задумчиво добавляет:   
— Хотя Кёя и без оружия на многое способен.  
Цуна чувствует, что от него ускользает что-то важное. Что-то, что он давно должен был понять.  
— И весь этот фарфор, зачем он здесь?.. — продолжает Мукуро. — Только мешает. Мешал. И еще ваза с фруктами. На столе. Кто вообще придумал ее туда поставить? Кому нужна на столе ваза с фруктами? Столы не для этого.  
— Мукуро, — говорит Цуна, чувствуя, что тот готов бесконечно перечислять ущерб, причиненный гостиной. — Я уже понял, что вы тут все разнесли.  
— Да, — соглашается Мукуро почти мечтательно, — ты прав, Савада Цунаёси, мы тут все разнесли. Ты недоволен?.. Вот и Кёя тоже был недоволен. Не сразу, конечно. Позже, когда смог проявлять недовольство. Сказал, что я вечно устраиваю беспорядок, где бы ни оказался. - Мукуро закатывает глаза, без особого вдохновения изображая обиду. - И это было несправедливо с его стороны, потому что в создании беспорядка он поучаствовал не меньше моего. Как обычно. Так я ему и ответил.  
— И что было потом? — спрашивает Цуна, все еще замерев на тонкой границе между полнейшим непониманием и прозрачной ясностью.  
Мукуро вдруг смеется, допивает вино одним глотком и возвращает бокал. И говорит, глядя Цуне в глаза и улыбаясь:  
— Потом мы наконец подрались.


	3. С видом на самолеты

— Опаздываем, — сказал Кёя. Уже в третий раз.  
Стоило бы применить силу еще после первого — но не было настроения. Тягучая летняя жара побеждала кондиционеры, заползала в здание аэропорта. Она раскинулась ленивым чудовищем под табло, осела между пунктами досмотра, протянула щупальца в бесконечные кафе и магазины. Не хотелось даже шевелиться, не то что драться. Жара была сухой и этим утомляла Кёю — во влажном воздухе Намимори он бы, наверное, вовсе ее не заметил.  
— Никуда мы не опаздываем.  
Мукуро сидел напротив, ковырял ложечкой шоколадное мороженое, выглядел возмутительно цветущим и совершенно очевидно тянул время, как будто надеялся этим задержать самолет. Он как раз влажность переносил плохо и возвращаться в Японию никогда не спешил.  
— Времени полно. Даже если бы я вдруг решил отсосать тебе с видом на летное поле, Кёя, мы бы и тогда не опоздали.  
— Заметано, — сказал Кёя. Допил воду из своего стакана, махнул официантке — еще бутылку; в горле вдруг пересохло так, будто он ничего не пил с самого утра.  
У Мукуро вздрогнули брови. Это значило: я тебя услышал.

Еще чашку эспрессо, два шарика мороженого и бутылку воды спустя Кёя смотрел на самолеты.  
— Меня никто не увидит, — сказал Мукуро, опускаясь на колени. — Тебя, хм… Не могу обещать.  
На поле медленно разворачивалась длинноносая «Алиталия», раскручивал свои смешные пропеллеры «Эйр Балтик», рулил на взлетную полосу тяжеловесный КЛМ. Кёя приложил ладонь к стеклу; перед ним неуклюже, как в трехмерной модели, шевелились самолеты, солнце жгло бетон, сновали туда-сюда автобусы, доставлявшие к трапам тех, кому не повезло с рукавом. На головке сжались влажные губы — сейчас они казались прохладными, как будто не согрелись после мороженого. Скользнули, пропуская головку внутрь, в мягкое тепло, двинулись обратно. Рядом с Кёей остановилась женщина, обвешанная пакетами из беспошлинного магазина. Сделала селфи на фоне бликующей прозрачной стены, потом щелкнула взлетное поле. Мукуро тихо засмеялся, приоткрыл рот и взял глубже.  
— У вас все в порядке? — спросила по-английски женщина. Наверное, у Кёи было что-то не так с лицом.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал он. — Все окей.  
Этого хватило: туристка развернулась в сторону паспортного контроля.  
— Опаздываем, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Кёя. Зря. Мукуро отстранился, стиснул пальцы на его члене, вскинул глаза:  
— Всё в твоих руках. То есть, прости, не всё. Кое-что в моих.  
Его пальцы сжались крепче.  
Удивительно, как он любил говорить пошлости. Удивительно, как Кёю это заводило.

Кёя вдруг представил, как выглядит со стороны: мрачный японец в офисных серых брюках, рукава лиловой рубашки подвернуты, галстук приспущен — средней руки бизнесмен сдался всепоглощающей жаре, даже снял пиджак и бросил его на стоящий у ног кейс; вот он замер перед стеклянной стеной, смотрит на самолеты, хмурясь и сжимая зубы, — что это с ним?.. ну, может быть, у него аэрофобия.  
Никакой аэрофобии у Кёи, конечно, не было. Это было бы смешно.  
Однажды он спросил у Мукуро, прямо там, на высоте в десять тысяч метров: что ты будешь делать, если самолет сейчас взорвется — или просто начнет падать, разрушаясь в воздухе?  
Возьмусь за тебя покрепче, — лениво сказал Мукуро, высыпая в скверный кислый кофе четвертый пакетик сахара, — и буду ждать, когда ты выпустишь Ролла. И не вздумай от меня избавиться.  
А раньше, хотел спросить Кёя, тогда, давно? Что бы ты делал, если бы меня не было рядом? Но не стал: все равно Мукуро бы наверняка отшутился, рассказал про небесную лодку из лотосов или призыв великого дракона востока, не сказал бы правды. Свои секреты он хранил, как сокровища — или сдерживал, как чудовищ. Не было смысла спрашивать. К тому же, верить, что Мукуро рассчитывает на него и ждет от него помощи, оказалось неожиданно приятно, и Кёя решил позволить себе эту слабость — как уже позволил много других до нее. Не вздумаю, — сказал он, глядя, как Мукуро кривится на свой кофе, — ты мне еще пригодишься. Мукуро тогда усмехнулся неожиданно мягко: он, как обычно, слышал все, чего Кёя не говорил вслух.

— Мукуро, — сказал Кёя почти беззвучно. На поле «Эйр Балтик» ушел разворачиваться на взлет, уступил место двухэтажному «Джапан Эйрлайнс» — похоже, это был их рейс, по времени как раз подходил. — Мукуро!..  
— Мукуро — что? — Теплые влажные губы опять соскользнули с головки, и без них стало холодно. В этой бесконечной изнуряющей жаре — холодно и пусто. — Ну, Кёя? Что ты хотел сказать? Мукуро, еще? Мукуро, сильнее? Мукуро, я тебя ненавижу?  
Он засмеялся, и Кёя невольно улыбнулся тоже — криво и недобро — чувствуя, как ласковый, никому кроме него не слышный шепот доводит его до грани едва ли не лучше прикосновений.  
— Мукуро, мы не опоздаем, — сказал он так же беззвучно и вздрогнул, готовый выплеснуться. Член накрыла прохладная ладонь.

— А я говорил, — сказал Мукуро, вырастая из пустоты рядом с ним. Кёя знал, был уверен на сто процентов: Мукуро все еще прячет их, теперь уже обоих, и можно привести себя в порядок, не беспокоясь о чужих взглядах. — Я надеюсь, у нас, как обычно, бизнес-класс, Кёя? У меня большие планы на перелет.

Может быть, Кёя ошибался. Может быть, на самом деле Мукуро любил возвращаться в Японию не меньше, чем улетать из нее.


	4. Как дома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто драббл по [арту](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2019/01/28/154d33fe3b065fd6b5f6739ba677f2f1.jpg).

Ямамото Такеши везде чувствовал себя как дома. Иногда это было забавно, но чаще раздражало — как любое вторжение в личную зону. Посторонним нечего было делать рядом с Мукуро. Он никогда и никому это не объяснял: все всё понимали сами, услышав гостеприимное «Располагайся» в очередном заброшенном доме, на разрушенном складе, на полузатонувшей барже у заброшенного причала. Все всё понимали, говорили, что им нужно, и уходили, не стремясь провести ни одной лишней минуты среди пыли и пауков, обломков мебели и осколков стекол, среди вылезших из стен проводов, искрящих от малейшего движения воздуха. Мукуро это вполне устраивало.  
Ямамото Такеши огляделся и сказал: а у тебя тут неформально, Мукуро. Это сейчас вроде модно, да? Я был в одном ресторане в Неаполе, там тоже все стены были ободраны.  
Мукуро слушал, что за бред он несет, с таким демонстративным любопытством, что не заметил, как Ямамото сбросил ботинки. Заметив, спросил:  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Я же у тебя в гостях, — пожал плечами Ямамото. — В гостях принято снимать обувь. Не возражаешь, если я сяду… — он обвел глазами очередной заброшенный склад с единственным недоломанным стулом возле окна и кивнул на пол, прямо рядом с бочкой бензина, на которой устроился сам Мукуро, — …прямо здесь?  
— А стул тебе чем не угодил? — поинтересовался Мукуро, чувствуя, что теряет контроль. Вместо контроля пришло раздражение.  
— Он пригодится, — невозмутимо сказал Ямамото. Подтащил стул поближе, прислонил к нему катану, стряхнул с плеч пиджак. — Здесь тепло.  
И аккуратно устроил пиджак на спинке стула. А потом плюхнулся на пол рядом с бочкой, достав из наплечной кобуры пистолет, и прислонился спиной так расслабленно, будто заранее знал, что бочка не пустая. Или рассчитывал, что Мукуро как-нибудь справится, если она начнет падать.  
— Значит, что мы делаем? — рассеянно спросил он. Из кармана достал обойму, вогнал ее в пистолет. — Ты отвлекаешь внимание, я ловлю момент и… — Он легко дернул стволом в воздухе, будто стрелял. — И у Цуны одной проблемой меньше, так?  
— Исчерпывающий план, — процедил Мукуро, глядя в сторону. — Я бы и сам справился.  
— Я бы тоже, — безмятежно поделился Ямамото. — А потом закажем сюда пиццу, ага? Сюда ездит доставка?  
Мукуро вздохнул. Этот вздох должен был сообщить Ямамото, что в его дружелюбии нет никакой необходимости.  
Что-то зашуршало рядом. Мукуро скосил глаза и увидел, что Ямамото запрокинул голову и смотрит снизу вверх, почти уложив затылок ему на колено.  
— Не расстраивайся, — серьезно сказал он. — Подумаешь, доставка. Купим пиццу на обратном пути. Какую ты любишь?  
Мукуро открыл рот — и закрыл его. Говорить что-то хранителю Дождя Вонголы не было никакого смысла. Ни малейшего.  
— Четыре сыра, — неохотно сказал он. — И ты платишь.  
Должен же он был получить хоть какую-то выгоду.


End file.
